Crashed
by Mrs.Hedlund2007
Summary: This story is not about Tristan’s struggle to grow and become a man, but rather about his somber cousin, Jaden Pricilla Thorne. And this, my friends, is the story about how taking a risk can bring you everything your heart desires. Even love.OCxOC HIATUS
1. Wish Upon A Star

**Wish Upon a Star**

_A philosopher once asked," Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Pointless, really. Do the stars gaze back? Now, that's a question! But I'm getting ahead of myself. Our story really begins here, 150 years ago at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England. Where a letter arrived, containing a very strange inquiry. _

_It had come from a country boy, and the scientist who read it thought it might be a practical joke of some kind. But he duly wrote a reply politely explaining that the query was nonsense. And posted it to the boy who lived in a village called Wall, so named, the boy had said, for the wall that ran alongside it. A wall that, according to local folklore, hid an extraordinary secret._

_But, the scientist was wrong. The wall had successfully done its job of hiding the magical kingdom of Stormhold. _

_The young man, Dunstan who had written the letter of inquirer had managed to discover the hidden kingdom of Stormhold himself, but had returned that night to his home in England, hoping that his adventure would soon be forgotten. But nine months later, he received an unexpected souvenir. _

_Yet, eighteen years passed, and the baby Tristan grew up knowing nothing of his unconventional heritage. But never mind how the infant became a boy. This is the story of how Tristan Thorn becomes a man, a much greater challenge altogether. For to achieve it, he must win the heart of his one true love. _

_But, fortunately for him, nearly every star in the sky was at that moment was looking in earnest at the land on the other side of the wall, where the King of all Stormhold lay on his deathbed, which was a coincidence because it was the King's final act that would change the course of Tristan's destiny forever._

_But this story is not about Tristan's struggle to grow and become a man, but rather about his somber cousin, Jaden Pricilla Thorne._

_And this, my friends, is the story about how taking a risk can bring you everything your heart desires. Even love._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Dunstan!" cried a young woman in the rainy streets of Wall. Her small figure seemed to be almost drowning amongst the monsoon like rain fall. "Dunstan!"

The door of the old hut threw open, revealing a young man with a toddler in one arm and a lantern in his other hand.

"What?" barked a young man, as he cradled a toddler in his arm, not daring to step out into the rain.

But his eyes instantly softened, and his stance loosened. "Lucille?"

"Dunstan!" the woman cried in return, flinging her body towards the young man.

He stumbled back a bit, before wrapping his free arm around the woman, and juggling the toddler in his other and hanging the lantern upon a hook. He kicked the door closed behind the woman, as the woman wailed against his chest," Dunstan, I missed you so much!"

"Lucille, what are you doing here?"

He pulled the drenched woman into a seat at the kitchen table, and turned up the oil lamp next to her.

Her face was pale, but dark brown coloring around her eyes, looking as if she hadn't slept in days, nor eaten. Her lips quivered as she attempted to breathe and regain warmth to her small and frail frame that hid underneath a heavy navy blue cloak. Her pale blonde curls stuck to her face, making her look like something out a nightmare.

"Lucille, what happened to you?" the man gasped in horror, as the toddler in his arm cowered into his chest.

"Dunstan…" the woman closed her lifeless eyes, letting a tear slid down her moist cheek. "I had to come back here. I had too."

"What happened?" he quickly discarded the child upon another chair, as he knelt down next to the woman, grabbing both of her hands and holding them in his.

The woman opened her eyes and looked back down at the man. She then retracted one of her hands, and slowly untied the cloak from around her neck, letting it fall back onto the chair.

There in the faint light of the oil lamp and the lightning that echoed through the windows it was revealed to the three pairs of eyes, her swollen stomach that was barely concealed by the tight dress she managed to dress herself in.

"Lucille!" the young man gasped in shock, as he rocked back onto his heels.

"He left me! He left me, Dunstan! At first he was so happy about the baby, but then…then," she broke down in tears again, holding her stomach.

Quickly the young man wrapped his arms around the young woman, and cooed in her ear," It's alright, Lucille. You can stay here, with Tristan and me. It's alright. You're safe here."

"Thank you," she whimpered as she whipped her watery eyes upon the shoulder of his nightgown.

As she glanced up, she caught the eye of the toddler, who was starring at her most peculiarly. The toddler boy just grinned, toothily.

This, my friends, was the beginning of a most unexpected adventure.


	3. Part 1

**Part 1**

There she goes, on her way again to torment my poor cousin.

Victoria swayed her hips side to side in her newest dress her father bought her from Ipswich.

It was a beautiful light lavender dress. But with her large ego and two-faced personality, made the dress look ugly in my eyes.

I enviously glanced down at my own dress. It was a dirty gray with a black corset that belonged to my mother. Antique lace trimmed the sleeves, the bottom of the skirt, and the front of the dress. Underneath the dress was a white shift that covered anything else left exposed.

I looked like a peasant in the heart of London.

I gave out an agitated sigh. I would never own anything as beautiful as that lavender gown. Especially when I gave Tristan money, right and left, for him to buy things to please Victoria with.

I went back to sweeping the front step of my home.

I envied both Victoria and Tristan, they both had many things I did not. First of all, they both had freedom. I, Jaden Pricilla Throne, like most girls my age was to be kept at home doing chores and keeping the home as clean and as organized as possible. But Tristan had the power and ability to go work, and make money.

The only way I was able to get money was if I helped any of the old women, or young mothers, in the village.

Second, Tristan and Victoria had something else I did not possess, yet wanted with all my heart. Love. They both had admirers and had found love. I did not. I had no admirer, at least that I knew of. Nor was any man in the village of Wall, meeting of my expectations. But, this little thing, made me green with envy whenever I saw either of them.

See, my beloved, mother died shortly after giving birth to me. Thus leaving me to be raised by my uncle, who was already in charge of raising his illegitimate son, Tristan. So Tristan and I, even though we are cousins, were raised as brother and sister.

"Jaden?"

"Yes?" I politely answered, looking over at our next door neighbor, which was the old woman named Jocelyn. Her youngest son has just recently left her for the navy, so now she was all alone and constantly needed help.

She wobbled over to the front window of her home, and stuck her head further out the window. "I need Tristan to move a cabinet for me!"

"I'm sorry, Madam," I shuffled closer to her window, holding the broom," But Tristan is at work. He won't be back for several hours."

"Oh," she narrowed her eyes in agitation.

She tends to have a little bit of a temper, when she doesn't get what she wants, right away. Which I guess is why all of her children left her as soon as possible.

"I might be able to help," I offered, before she would roughly slam the window shut and yell at my father my uncle later for having Tristan working.

Her straight mouth quickly turned into an upward half smile. "Hurry, child! I haven't got all day!"

I quickly threw the broom into the house, slamming the door shut behind me, making my blonde hair get tangled in the wind.

I forced myself into a quick jog, over to Jocelyn's front door. But what I wasn't expecting was Jocelyn to open the door, as I leaned in to open it.

The tip of my heeled boot got caught on the wooden planks, and I went falling forward into Jocelyn's home.

"Of my goodness!" Jocelyn gasped in shock, as I lay across the floor. "Are you alright, child?"

I nodded, as I scrambled up, brushing off my skirt. "I'm alright, Madam."

"Now," I tucked my bangs behind my ear," whe-"

"Falling again, Thorne," Victoria taunted, as she swayed further down the street giggling.

I gave out a sad sigh, and looked down at my feet.

Jocelyn shut the door in a loud thud, before hissing," Forrester's daughters' needs to be sent to a proper girl's school that will clean up those vulgar personalities they have developed." She then took a deep breath, to calm her ancient nerves," Now, come along, dear. We have to move that cabinet."

My head quickly snapped up, and I scrambled after her amazingly fast movements, and followed her into her small dinning room.

"This is the cabinet, you must move, child." She stopped and motioned to the cabinet.

I must say, I volunteered myself for an impossible job. The cabinet was at least six feet tall and four feet wide. And it was filled with priceless amounts of china. Not even Tristan and another grown man could lift this, much less move it an inch, without breaking something or straining themselves.

"Umm…Madam, shouldn't you remove the chi-""Remove the china? What a ridiculous thought! My husband and sons moved that cabinet, before he died, not bothering to take out the china. So I assure you, child, it can be done!"

I gulped loudly. The cabinet towered over me, by a good eight inches, and was at least triple my weight.

"Where do you want it moved too?" I meekly asked, looking back at Jocelyn.  
"Over there," she pointed with her long boney finger and glass nails to an open space, across the room.

What seemed like a small dinning room now seemed to be a ball room.

"Come, child. I'll help you move it!"

With that she wobbled to one side of the wooden cabinet, forcing me to step to the other side.

She wrapped her aged hands around the edges, and announced," On the count of three, I'll push it in your direction, while you turn it so it can be navigated through the dinning room."

I weakly nodded; chanting a silent prayer in my thoughts, so none of the china would break.

I wrapped my smaller fingers around the edges, while she began," One! Two! Three!"

And with that I braced myself, as the old woman with all her might, began pushing the cabinet. But, not much to my surprise, it did not move an inch.

She gave out a labored breath, before sighing," I guess, it is too heavy for the both of us."

She then smirked," I guess that is why god blessed us with men. Aye, dear?"

I blushed and smiled. Thoughts suddenly went buzzing around my head of my special someone, who could be over here, helping Jocelyn and I move this cabinet. But, alas, that would probably never happen.

"Well," she patted her wrinkled hands down upon her dress," at least we tired. Now, you better be going off now. You want to have that home of yours sparkling when those two men come home."

I nodded, and gave a quick curtsy to Jocelyn, before scampering off, back to my home, my lodge of loneliness.

When I arrived back, I saw it was sunset, meaning both Uncle Dunstan and Tristan would be coming home.

I quickly picked up what remained, including the broom I had recklessly thrown in there earlier.

But nothing would have prepared my life, or my family, what was to come in these next days.


	4. Part 2

New format to Crashed: I will be putting in the lyrics that helped inspire this fanfic for me at the beginning of each chapter (well...part of it at least). Also I do not own Stardust by any means, I only own Jaden (one of my favorite names ever) and the story line surrounding Jaden that is not mentioned in either the movie or the book.

* * *

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming._

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

_**"Crashed" By Daughtry**  
_

* * *

**Part 2**

"Tristan, don't forget the flowers." My uncle called after his son, who scurried around the house, trying to look his best for Victoria "Queen" Victoria.

"Yes. I've got them! Thank you, Father!" Tristan nervously mumbled.

"Aghm!" I grunted, tapping my foot in my night gown, as I stood in the living room, watching him.

"Thank you, Jaden!" Tristan squeaked to me. After all I had washed his clothes and bought the flowers, and sprayed him with cologne from London.

With that Tristan stepped out the door, with his flowers in hand, along with his hat, which I told him to leave behind.

Both Uncle Dunstan and I hurried over to the window, and watched Tristan leave once again, to Victoria's house, in attempts to woo her.

"There he goes…again," I sighed, helplessly watching my cousin walk to rejection.

My uncle softly laughed, before commenting," One day, Jaden, you will have a young man, like your cousin, at your window."

I rolled my eyes, and began to back away from the window. "Don't hold your breath," I sourly warned, pulling my shawl closer around me.

I saw Uncle Dunstan give out a pent up sigh. "One day, Jaden," he turned to face me," You will find love. And when that day comes, you will not speak in such a cynical tone."

I rolled my eyes yet again, while I turned to make my way over to the fire place, where my book was left sitting upon the small coffee table.

I pulled my knees to my chest, tucking my feet under a blanket that I pulled around myself, and rested in a small ball, while I read one of my Uncle's scientific books about the stars.

My uncle heaved a loud sigh, as he sat down upon the chair next to mine.

"You find those books very interesting, don't you?" he mused, looking directly into the fire.

"Yes," I honestly murmured, trying to ignore him, so I could read his book. For the sciences are tough things to understand. It takes a patient mind, eager learner, and dedicated principles in order for a person to truly understand these phenomena. And I possess these qualities…most of the time.

But he kept bothering me, with his glances back at me, and his long gazes at the fire, as if something was dancing around in it.

"What?" I snapped, shutting the book.

He snapped his head up towards me, and inquired," What is the matter with you?"

"With me?" I gasped. "You're the one that seems to be having the issue here! You keep looking at me, than that stupid fire!"

He sighed, looking back into the fire. "You're so much like your mother."

Quickly my rude comment made me feel awful. I knew he missed my mother, after all she was the only family he had, besides his father-whom died shortly after he met Tristan's mother, whom we had an unspoken rule not to talk about-just like my father.

"She used to love to read, as much as you. She was also fascinated about the stars. She even wrote a letter to the Royal Academy of Science in London. In fact, she was the one who got me hooked on the stars." Uncle Dunstan then paused to let out a small laugh," She was planning to name all of her children after ever consolation."

"Well," I weakly smiled," I'm no star."

Uncle Dunstan nodded in agreement. "I heard the name when I met Tristan's mother, and it always stuck with me. I told your mother about it, and she wanted to name you Jaden in honor of me."

I took a deep breath, and looked over at the fire. I guess the dancing flames were soothing, in a sense. They helped take my mind off of the sad, but true, fact that my mother was dead.

Times like this, I wish I could curl up in a ball and cry. Then maybe, just maybe, that perfect man I have been dreaming about all my life would come, hold me, and comfort me. Well…it was only a dream.

Suddenly the door opened, very slowly. A sign of Tristan's defeat.

Both Uncle Dunstan and I looked up from our seats, up at Tristan's sulking figure.

He either ignored us, or had not seen us, while he placed his hat upon a hook. Soon followed by his jacket.

But I saw the flower petals that decorated the back of his jacket, and were also tucked messily into his hair, almost like he fell and rolled around in the flowers.

I sadly sighed, not wanting to hurt Tristan anymore than he already was.

"So?" Uncle Dunstan prompted, standing up from the chair.

Tristan ignored us, and walked straight up to his bedroom. This was not a good sign.

"Maybe he'll talk to us about it tomorrow?" I shrugged, hopping he would get over Victoria in his sleep.

"Maybe," My uncle groaned in agreement, as he brushed off the flower petals from Tristan's jacket.

With that I sought solace in Uncle Dunstan's book. I needed something to take my mind off of all of these sad thoughts.

But I wonder…do stars feel, like we humans do?


	5. Part 3

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming._

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

_**"Crashed" By Daughtry**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Part 3**

"Where is that boy?" My uncle muttered under his breath, as he ate his portage I made for breakfast.

"Tristan," I called again, standing at the foot of the stairs, tapping my heeled boot foot and resting both of my hands upon my curvy hips. "Come on down! You're going to be late for work!"

Uncle Dunstan pulled out his small gold pocket watch, and flipped it open to check the time.

I looked back at him to see how far he was running behind.

My uncle shook his head in a displeased manor, as he closed his watch, causing me to bellow," Move it, Tristan!"

Tristan raced down the stairs, stilling tying his tie. Pushing right past me, almost knocking me down on the ground. Tristan almost tripped over several steps too, making him even more flustered, as he ran.

"Want some breakfast?" Uncle Dunstan offered, motioning to the portage, honey, and bread I had laid out upon the table.

"No," panted Tristan," I'm really late fore work." He grabbed a small muffin, tucking it into his pant pocket, as he ran over to his hat and jacket.

"Are you all right?" Uncle Dunstan mused, as I stepped behind him, crossing my arms in a motherly manor.

"Yeah. Fine. Why?" Tristan continued to pant, as he threw on his hat and jacket.

"Oh, I don't know," Uncle Dunstan began, trying to be casual," Last night, how'd it go?"

"Oh," Tristan gathered his thoughts," really good. Really, really good." With that Tristan rushed out the door.

I rolled my eyes, and trilled, as I sounded to be singing a song," Someone's lying."

Uncle Dunstan sighed," I hope not."

I gave out a sarcastic laugh, before turning to face the stove, where I had already begun to prepare our dinner, which took all day to cook.

Once again, my day was filled with chores and helping Jocelyn and the other neighbors, earning me several more pounds and shillings.

But unexpectedly Tristan came home early. But then I found out the reason why…

"You lost your job!" I screeched in shock.

Tristan quickly took a step back from me, before defending himself," I didn't do anything wrong, I was just helping Victoria carry her things back to her home, just like I'm suppose to for the women who can't carry their things back."

"Victoria!" I screeched again. This time, this meant war. She made my cousin loose his job! And god knows who will hire him now, since this is such a small village.

I quickly began rolling up the sleeves of my dress, and began stomping towards the door. I was going to make her have Tristan's boss, Mr. Monday, hire him back again, since she holds so much sway over men.

"Jaden!" Tristan grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"You lost your job, because of her!" I screeched "The least she could do is explain to Mr. Monday that you were helping her!"

Tristan then sighed, and mumbled under his breath," I also served her before four other women in line, one of them being the constable's wife."

I gawked at Tristan for his stupid behavior, before throwing his hand off of my shoulder. "You're so stupid!" I cursed.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I rambled, as I forced myself to step away from him, before I hit him.

He sat down upon the dining room table chair, in defeat. "How am I going to tell father?"

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I kept repeating under my breath, refusing to help him.

Tristan groaned again, before I heard him go off into the living room.

I peeked around the corner and saw him standing in front of a mirror.

"Father, I lost my job." I heard him say.

I rolled my eyes. Like practicing to tell Uncle Dunstan he lost his job was going to do anything.

He kept repeating this same line over and over again, forcing me to hum a merry tune, as I tired to block out his negative news.

Suddenly the door opened, and I saw Uncle Dunstan standing there. He smiled at me, and was about to greet me with a hello, when he heard:

"Father, I lost my job. Father, I don't…I lost my job. I lost my job."

His eyes went wide, as he turned to look at Tristan, who still had his back towards his father.

"Father-"

"You lost your job." Uncle Dunstan completed for him.

Tristan meekly turned to face his father, while Uncle Dunstan continued," Yes, so I heard."

"Father, I'm sorry. I…Maybe Mr. Monday was right. Maybe I am deluding myself. I'm not good enough for Victoria." Tristan began to ramble.

"He said that! That's poppycock," Uncle Dunstan cooed, trying to seem like a supportive father.

Tristan than threw himself down into a chair, and proclaimed," You really want to know how it went last night?"

"Yes." Both Uncle Dunstan and I answered, moving to the table, where he sat and I stood behind him, anxiously waiting the play by play action.

"Not good," Tristan announced to both Dunstan and I. "Come on. I'm wasting my time. I'm not like Humphrey."

I felt so sad of my cousin. I hurriedly rushed over to him, and gave him a big hug, letting my girlish emotions taking the best of me. Even though I did want to strangle him, as I gave him a tight hug.

I knew Tristan didn't want my charity, but I still hugged him, while I overheard my uncle telling," Tristan, I can tell you that every man I ever envied when I was a boy has led an unremarkable life."

Tristan awkwardly raised an arm to gently pat my back, not wanting to hear the obviously embarrassing conversation.

"So you don't fit with the popular crowd. Now, I take that as a very good omen."

"I think you're a much better man than Humphrey, if that is any consolation," I cooed, still hugging him.

"I think your opinion is a bit one sided, sweet heart," Uncle Dunstan commented.

I sighed, knowing he was right. But I stood up from the hug. "Well," I scanned the two gentlemen in front of me. "Tonight I made some good comfort food. So we can gorge upon my small fest, and drink our problems away."

My Uncle gently laughed, allowing me to dismiss myself back to the stove, where the roast sat bubbling away in its juices.

My mouth watered, just smelling the yummy vapors escaping from the pan.

This was going to be a good dinner.


	6. Part 4

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming._

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

_**"Crashed" By Daughtry**_

_**

* * *

**_**Part 4**_**  
**_

"Do you really think she'll like champagne?" Tristan nervously asked, as I tucked a bottle of champagne into a wicker basket, along with a blanket and other small treats I was saving for tonight.

"Of course she will. Every girl loves champagne," I whispered back, yet still I couldn't believe I was helping Tristan with his lost crusade to gain Victoria's love and acceptance.

I glanced back at my Uncle Dunstan, who sat sound asleep on the rocking chair, after the filling meal he just devoured.

I then quietly closed the lid, before warning," Be careful, with how much champagne you let her have, or else she'll get drunk, easily. Unless you're after that, but still be careful."

He nervously nodded again, taking the basket from off the table.

"Thank you so much, Jaden. You have been such a great help. I really owe you."

I nodded with a soft smile, knowing one day he would repay me back…one day he would.

Tristan than smiled and winked," Wish me luck."

I nodded, as I watched him sneak out the front door and down the corner.

I sighed, feeling slightly jealous about how much Tristan loved liked Victoria, since I'm still convinced that Victoria didn't really like him back thus this was not a full fledged "love" relationship.

But I made my way up to my bedroom, forcing myself to change into my nightgown, and unwind from my eventful day.

But, as I sat at my vanity, brushing out my golden blonde hair-which I was told by Uncle Dunstan, was much richer with color than my mother's hair-I saw something high up in the night sky.

I stepped towards the window, observing the sky, trying to place the correct name for the phenomena happening right in front of me.

"A shooting star," I whispered excitedly, as I pressed myself against the window, watching it as it plummeted from its ethereal home in the sky.

I then pressed my eyes closed, and like a child began to think about what my wish would be.

"I…I wish for…for…," I opened my eyes and caught the last glimpse of the star, before the rooftops covered the rest of its path. "…true love."

I took a deep breath, sobering me up. I knew that this was just childish nonsense about shooting stars, but I wanted a lover badly. At this rate, I shall be the only girl in all of Wall not to be selected by a suitor. But I shall match Tristan then. And both of us will live out the rest of our days out as spinsters here in Uncle Dunstan and my mother's childhood home.

I returned back to my vanity, brushing the last of my long golden hair, before loosely braiding it into a gigantic braid, letting random strands of hair to hang in my face.

After that, I turned off my lamp, and went back downstairs, where I lay in wait for Tristan's return, and hopefully-for his sake- good news.

But I guess, I must have fallen asleep, for when I was awaken, I heard this:

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

I opened my eyes from my seat at the kitchen table, and saw Tristan with an ice pack upon his head.

"No, I'm fine." Tristan lied, as he awkwardly leaned his head back, to keep the small red pack upon his face.

"Humphrey again?" My Uncle inquired, ignoring that I was sound asleep at the kitchen table, just seconds before.

"No," explained Tristan," Actually, it was the guard. The guard at the wall."

I couldn't help but giggle," Tristan, Mr. Filch is ninety seven years old."

Uncle Dunstan nodded in agreement, with a smirk of amusement upon his face.

But Tristan quickly defended, once again," Well, that's given him plenty of time to practice, then, hasn't it?"

Tristan sent me a one eyed glare, but I just ignored him as Uncle Dunstan inquired," Why, may I ask, were you trying to cross the wall?"

Tristan then removed his ice pack, revealing his swollen eye. He just starred at Uncle Dunstan for a long time, before answering," I might ask you the same thing."

I oddly looked back and forth between my cousin and uncle, still too dazed and confused to completely understand the full extent of this conversation.

"No one ever goes past the wall," I reminded Tristan thinking maybe he had too much to drink. "Right, Uncle Dunstan?"

I looked over at Uncle Dunstan only to see him looking down at the table.

"Right, Uncle Dunstan?" I asked a little more desperately.

Tristan then looked over at me, and explained," While I was out with Victoria, I promised her to get the shooting star, before her birthday. She agreed in return to marry me, if I did.-"I rolled my eyes"-But when I was walking to the gap in the wall, Mr. Filch thought I was my father."

Tristan then looked back at his father and continued," He told me that I had already been past the wall once, and he wasn't going to allow me to go through again."

I gasped in shock, and looked back at my Uncle.

I couldn't picture my Uncle, the bookworm that was a typical shop boy that grew up to own a shop, being the adventurous type. Especially him risking going past the wall, when the village council would punish him severely, when he returned.

"Uncle Dunstan?" I was in so much shock, too much shock.

"I've got some…things to show both of you." He announced, standing up and heading straight for the attic.

Quickly Tristan stood up, ready to go after him, yet I still sat there in shock that my Uncle had gone past the wall.

But Tristan pulled me up the stairs behind him, ignoring my daze I was in.

But by the time we reached the attic, I was out of my daze, and sitting next to Tristan in the attic.

"Tristan, it's about time I tell you the story about how your mother and I met." He pulled a basket out from under a small shelf, while he found a seat upon an old rickety stool.

I eagerly listened, as I snuggled up next to Tristan for body warmth, for I was still in my nightgown and not dressed warm enough for the poorly warmed attic.

"All my life, I had grown up heeding the warning of the elders, telling me never to pass the wall. But when my sister, your mother Jaden, became curious and more knowledgeable about the universe we live in, she urged me to write a letter to the Royal Academy of Science in London, to ask them if it was even possible for this other world to exist. I promptly got a reply back saying it was rubbish, just like Lucille expected.

While, after Lucille left to be with your father, Jaden, I got bored and decided to test things for myself and went to the wall. Mr. Filch guarded the wall then, as he does today. But I was able to out smart him, and got past him, past the wall."

I held my breath, as I eagerly listened to him tell a story, as I had done when Tristan and I were children.

"I found a village, just as big maybe even bigger than Wall, and found out I was in the magical country known as Stormhold. Naturally I became curious, as I looked around finding a two headed elephant, which had no hind legs, a jar full of eyeballs that followed my every move, and then I found her…Una, your mother Tristan.

An old woman, whom Una claimed was a witch, had kept her as a slave until the witch's time of death.

But I tired to free Una, by cutting the chain that kept her close to the carriage, where the old woman sold things, where Una sold me a glass flower.

Yet when I cut the chain, it reconnected, and I was left with a small link of the unbreakable chain.

Una and I…made the best of the situation, while her captor was away. Later that night, I went back to the Wall. And nine months later, Mr. Filch showed up at my door holding a basket that contained you, Tristan."

"I have a mother" Tristan gasped in disbelief, while I remained astounded by the magically things.

"I mean…I have a mother. She could still be alive." Tristan continued to mumbled, trying to grasp the idea that is mother could still be out there.

Uncle Dunstan smiled," Oh, I hope so. I certainly like to think so." He then reached into the basket and pulled out a small strand of silver chain.

"It's the chain you cut!" I gasped in shock, and eagerly took it into my grasp, examining it, as it expanded and contradicted every which way I pulled it.

Tristan looked over my shoulder and commented," Just like you said, impossible to break."

"And…" Dunstan reached into the basket again. He held up the single small flower.

I quickly passed the chain off to Tristan, who examined the chain for himself, and took the flower myself.

"The glass flower!" I exclaimed, as I carefully held the delicate flower," The flower Una sold to you!"

"She told me it would bring me luck," Uncle Dunstan reminisced, with a bitter sweet smile.

He took a deep breath," They're yours now, Tristan."

I passed the flower over to Tristan, who quickly cooed," Thank you," to his father, as he pushed the chain into his pocket and placed the flower upon the front pocket of his jacket.

"What else is in the basket?" I nosily asked, as I looked towards the basket.

Uncle Dunstan pulled out a roll of parchment, which seemed never to have been open, but had Tristan's name clearly written upon the side of it.

"This was also in the basket. I've never opened it. It's addressed to you, Tristan."

Tristan took the roll, and unsurely unraveled it, while I remained perched upon his shoulder, and Uncle Dustan eagerly leaned closer to see what the contents of the scroll were.

A heavy black candle fell out of the scroll, and landed onto Tristan's lap.

Tristan passed the candle over to me, and I acutely examined it, while I heard Tristan's voice read aloud the scroll:

"My dearest Tristan, please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that we will meet somebody. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of me and only me. I will think of you everyday, for always. Your mother."

I looked over at Tristan, as I passed the candle over to Uncle Dunstan, who examined it for himself.

Tristan rolled up his scroll, before looking over at me. "Weird, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Well," I paused and gently petted his head," At least you know you might be able to find her now."

Uncle Dunstan then suggested, as he passed the candle over to Tristan," Maybe you should lit it, and see what happens."

I nodded in agreement, while the hand I had upon his head slid down to his shoulder.

"Well, do you…do you have a light?" Tristan nervously stammered, as he examined the candle himself.

Uncle Dunstan sat up and dug through his pockets, only to put out one stray match. He dragged the match across the floor board, instantly causing it to light.

I eagerly leaned closer to Tristan, and watch him, as he held the candle shakily between both of his hands.

Uncle Dunstan attempted to light the candle, but Tristan shook too much.

With that I let out a faint growl, and wrapped one of my hands over Tristan's," You need to stop shaking!"

"Here ye go," Uncle Dunstan sighed with ease, as he lit the candle.

I still held onto to Tristan, trying to keep him from dropping the candle, because he was shaking even harder now.

I couldn't help but feel that familiar envy building in my chest. I wished someone could go to such great lengths to see me. I wish someone loved me as much, as Tristan's mother loved Tristan even after everything that had happened to them. I wish I had that true love I had wished for.

Suddenly a monstrous wind buzzed up from the candle, along with a fierce light. The light enveloped the whole attic. I felt my body detach itself from Tristan's, but I was too late. I wasn't in the attic any longer.


	7. Part 5

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming._

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

_**"Crashed" By Daughtry**_

_**

* * *

**_**Part 5**

I was glowing for the few seconds I still touched the candle, but suddenly it seemed like the candle and Tristan's body rejected me and gave me a rough push.

I felt myself plummeting downwards.

Of course I was screaming until my lungs burned and my voice seemed strained beyond all repair, but I was falling. And when I had the courage to open my eyes again, I saw I was falling in the night sky, for I quickly identified several stars, but I was no longer in my little village of Wall, but east. I seemed to be in Stormhold, or at least in the sky of Stormhold.

My shawl violently tangled around my body, as I continued to plummet, then suddenly I felt a humid moisture touch my skin. Everything got foggy.

I was in a cloud.

I couldn't help my silence my screaming, and examine my surroundings as I remained falling.

But I quickly fell out of the cloud, only to land on something in a loud and painful thud.

My body ached in pain, as my eyes tried to readjust, along with my ears and breathing.

But that was when I realized I wasn't alone.

"She just bloody fell outta the sky!"

"Captain Sirius, are you injured, sir?"

"Don't touch 'er, she could be a witch."

"She doesn't seem to be a witch. Look at the funny clothes she's wearing. Maybe she's a royal?"

"No. She doesn't have any jewelry one, nor shoes either."

"Are you alright, Captain Sirius? You almost became as flat as a shilling, if I may say so."

"She sure is pretty!"

My eyes darted back and forth between the nine dirty men that surrounded me, whom were oddly dressed, with funny goggles resting upon the top of their heads.

I couldn't help but scream again, as I snapped up.

"What do we got here?"

I stopped screaming, and looked over at an older gentleman, who remained separate of the other men, along with another male figure, whom had his back to me that was awkwardly sitting upon the ground, as if he threw himself out of the way of something.

Oh, my gosh, I bet I almost landed on him, when I fell here.

But I quickly looked back at the older man, as the skinny man, who looked the most normal looking out of the men that surrounded me. He turned to face the older man, whom I must say looked like a pirate out of fictional literature. "Captain Shakespeare the little witch fell out of the sky, and almost took out Captain Sirius. But luckily, Captain Sirius jumped out of the way, before he would have been crushed or seriously injured serious."

"Now why would a witch be up here, when there is no storm, no thunder, no lightening, and no major astronomical affect?" The older man, whom I assumed was Captain Shakespeare, scolded the rest of the men, as he ignored me, and walked, past the man upon the ground.

The other men, Captain Shakespeare and Captain Sirius's crew quickly scattered away from me, like mice away from a giant tiger.

None of his men responded, while the man upon the ground finally stood up straight and straighten out his long leather black jacket that separated him from the rest men.

Captain Shakespeare looked back at the man, and roughly demanded," Why would a witch be out here, Sirius?"

Everyone diverted their eyes to the silent figure, which shook out his head in a manor to cause his dark brown locks to untangle and natural brush against his coat and a leather holster that wrapped around him, like a sash.

"The only reason, why a GIRL would be falling out of the sky is if," he turned to face us.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat. He was gorgeous!

He was tall. Taller than Tristan and my Uncle. Probably around Humphrey's height, but he seemed much more rugged than Humphrey. He was clean shaven, like I like my men, and seemed to have a perfect body build. Nice broad shoulders, large hands, trim waist, and a nice masculine face.

But he continued with his deep voice," she is a witch. Or is some stupid girl, who stumbled upon a Babylon candle."

Instantly Captain Shakespeare spun around and faced me. He stepped up in front of me, and demanded, venomously," Now, who are you?"

I starred up at him in shock, from where I sat upon the wooden floor of what I discovered to be a flying ship. And in my opinion a pirate ship, in Stormhold.

But I wasn't going to answer him. I hardly knew if this man could ensure my return to Wall!

"Let's see if a night on our lovely brig will loosen her lips!"

He turned around and shouted to his men, leaving me there shaking uncontrollably. "Put her in the brig!"

"You heard the man! Let's go!" Someone wrapped their arms around me, making me scream in protest, as I began violently flailing my body around, making it harder for them to pick me up.

But I was lifted up off the ground, and thrown over someone's shoulder.

I slammed my fists against the giant's back, shouting," Put me down! Let go of me! I demanded to be put down!"

"Get her into the brig and the rest of you dirty dogs, back to work!" Sirius's deep velvet voice commanded.

I kept screaming. How could someone so handsome be so emotionless, it was clear I was in distress and in need of some gentlemanly help?

But the one giant pirate brought me into a storage room, and tied rope around my ankles, wrists, and wrapped a dirty white cloth around my mouth to gag me.

So now, here I am hopelessly stuck in the storage room of floating pirates in a foreign world called Stormhold. I had no idea where my cousin was, or if something happened to my Uncle. And to make matters worse, the first truly handsome man I had ever actually seen up close and in person was one of my captors.

I hate my life!


	8. Part 6

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming._

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

_**"Crashed" By Daughtry**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Part 6**

"You're awake!" Captain Shakespeare commented, as he stepped aside allowing Captain Sirius to step in behind him.

Sirius shut the door behind himself, and silently stood in front of it, while Shakespeare moved over to the boarded up port hole.

I looked back over at Sirius, feeling exhausted.

I hadn't slept a wink for the past twelve hours, while I waited for someone to finally come. I also didn't want to be assaulted during my sleep.

But I noticed Sirius's cold demeanor, as he kept his head up and eyes straight ahead. He even had his hands behind his back, and stood with a perfectly straight back and shoulders.

But with what little light I was able to get from a small hole above me, I was able to see Sirius more clearly than the night before.

His skin was fairer than Shakespeare's, with long dark eyelashes-which I say were probably meant to be on a woman rather than a man, as were his full lips.

But what really caught my eyes, besides his somewhat cleaner appearance to the rest of the men, was a faint scar that went from the corner of his eyebrow to the top of his cheek bone and a silver chain that hung from his neck, with a silver ring, large amber stone, and several smaller trinkets hanging from it.

Suddenly a burst of air and light echoed through the room, after Shakespeare pulled opened the port hole and stuck his head outside the window as if in inspection. But then he turned around and ripped off the gag from my mouth.

"So," Shakespeare began strolling around the room, continuing to use his demanding and serious tone," this is the part where you tell me who you are and why you're up here." He then paused before snapping, as he threateningly grabbed one of my tied up hands that rested upon my lap." Or I'll snap your pretty little fingers one by one like dry twigs!"

He then paused to look over at the door, where I heard several snickers coming from behind the door.

"My name is Jaden Pricilla Thorne." I simply answered, trying to keep a diplomatic tone, forcing him to drop my hand, and return back to pacing around the room.

"Jaden?" he smirked," You are far too young and radiant to belong to just one man, I must say! The policy upon my ship is for everyone to share aboard my vessel, doll!" He paused once again to here another series of snickers.

But his comment about me being forced to share myself disgusted me.

"Touch me and I swear to god-"

"Or you'll what?" he asked in a taunting manor, still circling me like pray. "You may think you're showing a little strength and resistance, but if you talk back to me again, I'll feed your tongue to the dogs, you vixen!"

It took every fiber in my being to stop myself from going off swearing and doing many other un-lady like things. But I growled back," Sir-".

"Better! But you're still interrupting." He snapped again, before pausing. He then began talking to himself loudly," Let's see. Sirius, what is good for morale right now?"

"A hanging's always good for morale." Sirius coldly answered, making me gasp in shock, as I looked back up at him.

"Maybe a gallows jig," he nodded for Sirius to continue, making me gasping in protest again.

Of course I heard a holler of anticipation in the echoed from behind the door, making me shiver.

"Or perhaps you should just tip her over the side and have done with it, because I personally could not see all of the men sharing her," Sirius continued with one more option.

But several groans echoed through the room.

Shakespeare stepped up in front of me, gaining my attention. "It's a long way down. Plenty of time to reminisce about your pitifully short life, and waste of a-"

I then snapped, unable to hold back any longer. "I was with my cousin in Wall, when he lit this candle, and then I found myself falling out of the sky! I landed here for some bizarre reason! And all I want to do is go home! I live in Wall! England!"

"Did you say Wall?" Shakespeare seemed furious.

I nodded," Wall, England".

Instantly I found a blade at my throat, making me jump slightly. "You better not be lying to me, girl."

I shook my head, instantly making him whisper," Sirius, your cue."

Quickly Sirius boomed in a threatening tone," There is no such thing as England! You lie, wench!"

I became even more shooken up, as Sirius seemed to be having an argument with himself…aloud. He was bloody crazy.

"Jaden," instantly I looked back at Shakespeare, who gripped my shoulders in a kind and gentle manor. "Sirius is going to cover for us, while I talk to you. Okay?"

I unsurely nodded.

"Good!" he smiled pleasantly for the first time I had ever seen him do so. "I'll take you as close as I can back to Wall and give you directions back to it, if you have to walk a little. But first, I'm going to need you to do a little acting when I take you out that door and into my cabin, where you are going to be staying until you leave. Alright, child?"

I nodded, surprised by his sudden change in personality.

He nodded and knelt down to untie my ankles, than my arms and wrist. Then he helped me up, and cooed," Hand me that shawl, dear. You're going to have to say good bye to it."

I willingly handed the shawl over to him, and watched him march back over to the port hole.

"Sirius!" he quietly snapped, gaining his attention.

"I guess we'll just have to get down to business then!" Shakespeare deviously taunted, before he mouthed to be," Scream!"

I became flustered, for I was never a great actress. I then took a deep breath, and weakly cried," Don't touch me, you…pig!"

Shakespeare rolled his eyes, before I gave a weak shrug.

But he quickly went back to acting with Sirius. "You won't be needing that, won't you, Sirius?"

"No, I won't, Shakespeare!" Sirius huskily answered back, while I heard voices behind the door whispering. Quickly stampede ran up above us, making me look up in shock.

Sirius than gave Shakespeare a thumb up, thus forcing Shakespeare to let go of my shawl, into the sky.

I gave out sad sigh watching my shawl leave me forever.

"Sirius," I could tell Shakespeare was still acting," let me with the girl first! You can have her afterwards."

"Fine, Captain." Sirius gave out a slightly angered grunt, before roughly throwing open the door and marching out of it.

Quickly Shakespeare grabbed my shoulder, and began pushing and pulling me roughly up the stairs and onto the deck I landed on last night.

I pretended to fight back slightly, as I saw the men eyeing me up like a fresh piece of meat.

"I'm taking the girl to my cabin, and mark my words, anyone who disturbs me for the next few hours will get a hangman's noose!" He opened the door to his cabin, before roughly throwing me down to the floor of the cabin.

The door slammed shut behind Shakespeare, as I tiredly stood up from my spot on the floor.

All of this acting and lack of sleep was starting to get to me.

"Captain's busy! So should you be!" I heard the skinny pirate snap again, causing everyone to back away from the locked door.

I looked up from my spot upon the floor, and saw Shakespeare approaching me with the same stiff expression he had been wearing before.

I suddenly felt that new pang of fear go through my body. Maybe he was lying! What if he really was going to…rape me?

He then stood directly before me, and suddenly a new flamboyant expression and tone took over him.

"So, that went well, I thought. Don't you think?" He held out a hand for me to take.

I just about fainted.


	9. Part 7

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming._

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

_**"Crashed" By Daughtry**_

_**

* * *

**_**Part 7**

"Tell me news of my beloved England!" Shakespeare exclaimed as he soaked his feet into a tub of steaming water, drinking some of his tea he had made for us.

"I want to hear absolutely everything!" he continued, as his he was one of the women I had seen at the town square gossiping.

I sighed and took a sip of the tea he had given me. "Nothing of great interest is happening. Only scientists trying to discover more."

I then inquired," Are you from England?"

"Oh! No! Sadly, no!" He sighed, but continued to explain," But from my earliest youth, I lapped up the stories. People always told me they were nothing more than folklore, but my heart told me they were true." He took a sip of his tea, and further reminisced," As a boy, I'd scurry away from my father at the market while he did his deals just to peek over the wall, dream of, perhaps, crossing it one day, seeing England for myself."

I smiled, and commented," You sound like my uncle. But he actually went over the wall. He met a woman named Una and had my cousin, Tristan. But nine months later, when he was back at Wall, they found a baby at the wall, which was addressed to my uncle."

"You have been raised with a little Stormhold influences haven't you?"

I shook my head," My uncle kept it a secret from Tristan and me, until last night, when he gave Tristan a letter from his mother, which had a candle in it. Tristan was supposed to light the candle, and it was suppose to help him find her. But instead I found myself here."

Shakespeare nodded in understanding, while I brought my knees up to my chest, resting my feet upon the daybed I sat upon, looking out the window, taking in all that was called Stormhold.

"Do you mind if I ask you," I looked up at him as I continued to ask my question," why do you have such a harsh persona with your crew and not with me?"

Shakespeare took a sip from his tea, before crossing his legs, only having one foot in the water. "Mind you, I did my best to fit in, when I inherited this ship. I tried to make my father, Captain Ghostmaker, proud. I forged a decent reputation as a ruthless marauder and cold-blooded killer. But my father died. I always promised him I'd take over the family business, keep the old girl flying. Does that explain everything?"

"Somewhat," I answered, but he continued wearing an overjoyed smile," You have no idea the lightness it brings to my heart being able to confide in you, such a charming and brilliant young lady. The pressure of maintaining the whole Captain Shakespeare persona for the sake of the crew. I don't know, sometimes…You see, I'm very much a man of my own creation. Even chose the name specially. Took me ages. See, I'm thinking legendary British wordsmith. My enemies and crew are thinking, 'Shake! Spear!'. Its little thing like that makes me happy."

I let out a small giggle. I love the eccentric personality and behavior. It was so refreshing!

"But about twelve years ago, I had to take my nephew aboard. His father, my little brother, had been sent to prison when Sirius was only a baby, for stealing and selling lightning illegally. And his mother gave him to me, after he got in a fight with some military personnel, which is why he has the scar. He was such a lively child, but now…he's quiet. I just wish he didn't adopt this cruel pirate persona, like he did when he moved onto the ship and became my co-captain and next in line to inherit this ship, when I'm gone."

I looked at him in shock, and repeated," Sirius is your nephew?"

Shakespeare nodded, somberly, switching the foot that sat in the tub of water.

"I'm surprised," she commented," you two seem so impersonal to one another."

Shakespeare glanced out the window, and cooed," As I said before, it's all Sirius's doing. But he will always remain my little Dog Star that knew every name and story too every star."

I sympathetically smiled and looked back out the window. I could see storm clouds developing along the horizon. "Looks like a storm is coming."

Suddenly Shakespeare snapped up, and set his tea down. "I'm sorry darling," he stepped out of the pan pushing his wet feet back into his boots. "When there is a storm that is a pay day for me and my men."

He then smiled, as he took a brief second to stand still," Make yourself comfortable, darling. I showed you where the dresses are, so if you want to, you can go and change. Or else take a nap. But the key thing is don't be a stranger and enjoy yourself, while you fly on my ship."

I nodded, while he scampered out of his cabin, leaving me alone again.

I looked back out to the window and examined the threatening and fierce storm clouds.

Tonight's storm may be rough. I hope the guys can handle it.


	10. Part 8

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming._

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

_**"Crashed" By Daughtry**_

_**

* * *

**_**Part 8**

My god! This man has the finest dresses I have ever seen! They are better than Victoria's dresses, from Bristol!

I quickly fingered each dresses, scanning each one that hung in neat rows.

But I stopped and found it. The dress that I was meant to wear.

It was a beautiful dove gray gown, with sleeves of blue tinted lace and silk. More lace and clear jewels decorated the bodice and skirt, giving it a simplistic, yet serene, look.

I bet Victoria would go green with envy, if she saw this dress.

I glanced back towards the entrance of the cabin, and only heard the faint sounds of the men at work.

Quickly I threw my night gown onto the wooden floor and dressed in gray/blue gown. I then stepped into a simple pair of black heeled boots, which looked much classier than the ones I wore at home.

I must say, I looked great!

I gave a playful spin around in front of the mirror, letting the skirt puff out slightly as I spun.

With that, I quickly gathered up my dirty night gown, and threw it on a small pile upon one of the lounge chairs.

I then ran back over to the mirror and picked up the comb that Shakespeare owned. I quickly unbraided my hair, and thoroughly brushed it. With that I pulled my hair back with a few simple pins, keeping my bangs out of my face. I continued to pull it up into an intricate bun upon the top of my head, allowing my hair to keep its natural curl.

But the pitter-patter of the rain drops suddenly hitting the window brought me back to the window.

The sky was already dark and I could see lightning off in the distance. It seemed so beautiful, almost dare I say…magically seeing the storm and being so high up in the air.

I rested my head against the cool window, sat I curled up on the day bed, underneath the window.

I wonder where Tristan is, and Uncle Dunstan. I nervously bit my lip, and gazed out at the ground below me. Tristan had to be safe, so did Uncle Dunstan. And in a few days, I'll be back home too. Safe and sound.


End file.
